Fearing the Fearless
by TheCryofDarkness
Summary: Five friends get curious when people go missing and a so called monster is seemingly to blame. But will their curiosity get the best of them and cost them something as priceless as their lives? How will the kids come home if they can't leave the woods and nobody can enter? Where's the kid that seems to be crying, somewhere in the same woods?
1. Chapter 1 The Legend

I was very happy about how well I'd done in today's Math Exam. I usually don't do so well in "smart" subjects. I sat in the bus talking to my friends about something. I was the youngest kid in the entire school by a year because I had done pretty well in my subjects because I wanted to be in high school with my other friends. I studied them a little. There was the awesome Raffaella-or as we like to call her, Riffi-who was probably the smartest in our entire little group of friends. High school was tough, so we tend to stick together. Riffi was the most beautiful girl in the entire school which attracted guys and bullies. But she seemed almost as if she had no idea. Part of her look also came from her way of putting clothes together to wear. She has twirly blond hair and blue eyes. She'd come from Germany when she was a very little girl. About eight years old. She didn't have the funny accent I was expecting though. She's the third youngest and third oldest in our group. She's fourteen although she could pass for twelve-her skin was flawless. Buck was known for being full of spirit and sometimes naughty. His mom was very worried about him since she could hardly manage him sometimes. All he had besides his mom was his hotshot big sister. His dad left them when Buck was four. But if his mom could hear how he sometimes talked, she'd have no reason to worry. Buck was a guy full of childlike faith and spoke about God as though it was as normal to speak of Him in high school as it is normal to speak of One Direction. Sadly, it is, in an unneccisary way-language is strong here. I always think everyone should be a little like Buck in that way. He was maybe my closest friend of us five although all five of us are close. His blond hair was swept to the sides of his innocent but sometimes pouty face. He had green eyes which seemed to suit him just right. Drew is somebody interesting. He's got a very funky style of outfits which makes him awesome. His blond tipped brown hair stands as though he's been struck by lightning. His face was as cute as a puppy's. He's the oldest of our group turning sixteen later sometime. He doesn't seem much older than me though and I'm thirteen. He had warm light brown eyes and loves to laugh. He's also the easiest to be embarrassed about something. Well he has more reason than the rest of us, because he's quite clumsy. Surprisingly he's an awesome dancer. I met Jack only this year when I started high school. High school is almost over for the summer though so I've gotten to know him pretty well. He's fifteen like Drew although younger and smarter than him. He's very sensitive to people and surprises me again and again with how clever he is with them(people). He seems to get along with everyone. Although they don't always like him to be honest. See he's a doctor's son. He sometimes goes to work with his dad who knows a lot about people and what they're like. He was also born with a big portion of the knowledge. He has blond hair also shoved away from his face though in a different way. He's got very perfect features. And light blue eyes just add to his looks. My name is Izabelle Grande. Though everyone calls me Belle. I'm half Spanish. I have dark auburn hair, basically chestnut-brown. One good thing about me is my blue eyes. They go really well with my hair see? I'm not known as the smartest kid which is a little surprising because I got into high school before I was old enough. I was twelve when I got to go to high school. If I want something really bad, I can be smart I guess. I'm thirteen now. I'm wild, fun, and always mess up. Then my smart friends have to fix everything up. Oh well... We're all getting off the bus together to sit around in a park and sulk because we just found out one thing we all have in common. The fact that none of us are allowed to go out after ten. That's why we wanna sulk. It was my idea of course-I think most of them just went along with it for my sake. We all got off and ran over to the park. "Let's go sit over there!" I ran ahead and plopped onto a bench beside an older man. The others were a little hesitant but they followed and sat down too. "We really should be permitted out after dark. What's the big deal?! My dad flips out when I come in around then. Carmen and Nico aren't either allowed and Carmen's eighteen! She's old enough move out if she wanted to! But she went out once after dark and Dad got freakin' angry. I've never seen him like that!" I finished my long speech with a sigh. "I know but who cares..." Buck was looking around the park, "Let's do something fun!" "You don't care if we're being treated like little kids?" I grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back to attention. "It's not that bad. Sure it's kind of stupid, but why make a big deal about it? It'll probably blow over soon enough. My parents never used to be that strict." Jack calmly and patiently decided. I wanted to kick him right then. They always had to agree with me no matter what! "But they never tell us why!" I tried to get them to see my point. "I'll tell ya why!" The old man turned to us. "Why?" I was both surprised and delighted. "Because you are little kids and prone to trouble." He turned back to trying to read. "That's mean." I replied. He chuckled and turned back, "Is it? Alright I'll tell you young'uns a story." I looked too eager. I did love stories. Jack knew he was saying that because I was acting just like the little kid he called me. So he sighed and pretended to pout a little. "Once upon a time there was a group of kids just like you, maybe a little older, that decided to go to a party. When they walked back at eleven, they decided to walk a lonelier road. One of them suddenly stopped and whispered that she saw a big shadow run across the road. Everyone was a little jumpy then, although they all put up tough fronts. They kept on walking when they heard a rustle. One of the girls wanted to go back then and go a more friendlier road but one of the boys wanted to take this shortcut. They kept walking when it sounded like foot steps behind them. They all turned around and saw the form run across the road behind them. One of the girls began to whimper, this being her first night out like this and still much younger inside. They tried to get her to be quiet without making her even more afraid than she already was. Suddenly, when they'd reached the bend and began to feel more light hearted, happy to be able to tell about this when they got home, the younger and more afraid girl screamed. They all turned around and saw her being dragged away by something they couldn't make out. The braver kids ran over to help her while others started running. Only one of those kids lived to tell about the entire experience. He tried to help his friends when they were picked up, but eventually knew there was nothing he could do, and if he wanted to live to tell others about this so it wouldn't happen again, he had to run. He survived." The man looked very sad. "It's a story. Who knows if it's true?" Riffi thought he was probably just making it up to scare us. "Because that little girl was my baby." His eyes dampened. I put my hand on his shoulder. Everyone was a little stunned. "Would you like to tell me what that has to do with the curfew?" I was still curious. "Yes yes... People got concerned when another story a little like that was told about two police officers. They tried to keep their kids in after dark out of fear at first. Then more incidents happened. There was one man who decided to keep a watch since he lived the closest to the corner. He watched and every night after 10, the creature was seen running from the woods behind the city. He reported what he saw to the police. They came over and watched and saw the same thing. At first they only closed up that road after 10 and forbade everyone from going camping at those woods. But then, more things began happening. People began going missing just walking in the streets and sometimes their horrific screams were heard all over the streets. But sometimes it was just quiet and they were never seen again. Once a little boy had his window wide open and his room's light on after dark. Next morning his room was empty." I gasped then, thinking about my own little brother. "They had everything sealed and shut after ten since." The man turned back to his reading. I'd heard a lot now and was ready to do something else. We walked to the streets to go home. "Do you think it's true?" Drew asked fingering his funky sunglasses. "It was his daughter who got captured by the thing. My parents are sealing me in after 10 cuz of monsters." Jack shrugged, "But monsters? I have to look under my five-year-old brother's bed for those imaginary creatures every night. They're definitely not something teens should have to avoid after dark!" "What if it was true though? I'd almost kinda like to believe it is! It's creepy and it gives me a thrill!" Buck skipped a little while walking in his own glory. "It wouldn't be good! It would be scary!" I tried to speak a little sense into him. Suddenly something struck me. I'd never really liked to talk about it and although my friends were sympathetic, they did like to ask me about it. They'd stopped after Jack made them because he knew I wouldn't and shouldn't speak until I'm ready. The words wanted to come out now, but something was holding me back from saying what I wanted to say. It'd been four years already now! I decided to do it. So in a quiet way, which was strange for a loud-mouth like me, I spoke my mind, "I always thought Daddy wanted me to avoid the woods because Mom had been murdered there during a camp out. I guess it wasn't exactly a murder. And that's why I never got another look at her when it was her funeral." Everyone was quiet because they had no idea if they should say anything about it or not. They're horrible at talking when someone's saying something sad. Only Jack was permitted to speak unless he gave the "okay". He sometimes found it a little annoying but I found it adorable. He'd make them think that because he always corrected them when they made mistakes while talking. Which was A LOT. "Hey look!" I pointed at a plane in the sky. Everything lightened up from then on.

"So did you and your friends have fun today?" Dad came into the room holding a casserole. "We didn't do as much stuff as I was hoping we would. But very interesting. I never knew you've been trying to protect me from monsters the last few days." I smiled. Dad's face paled, "Who told you?" "A random guy in the park." I sat down at the table. "It's almost true... I should've maybe told you." Dad sat down. "It's not such a big deal! Who cares?" I wondered. Carmen and Carlos soon entered the room. Dad sighed and yelled up the stairs, "Nico we're eating now! Hurry up!" After someone replied, Dad yelled again, causing us to shut our ears, "You're coming!" After a while, Nico came down the stairs looking a little pouty. He quietly sat down at the table. His amber eyes connected with my blue ones for just a second. He was just a shadow of what he used to be. His skin had paled, making his hair stand out, contrasting to the skin very strongly because it was jet-black. He was so quiet and always alone, thinking or something else. His arms were covered in sores. I was almost sure he was cutting. But nobody caught him and he always had an explanation. We don't believe in lying which is why we believed him. But why would he tell us if he was cutting? We all joined hands for prayer, then began eating supper. Immediately eight-year-old Carlos had a story about something that happened in school. We listened in interest. Meanwhile, getting to something more interesting, I was in my bedroom, making a video diary when Carmen came in, "Don't you wanna watch news on the TV?" I knew she was being sarcastic because probably Dad wasn't paying much attention to her because he had stuff to watch. I laughed it off and when down to drink some water. Suddenly I heard something about "missing kids" and I ran into the room, plopping down beside Dad. "Five children have gone missing in the past eight years. But parents are not giving up yet! Mrs. and Mr. Hugh's declare they will keep their son Adrean's room and everything in order, even setting a place for him at the table at every mealtime until he returns. It's been six years since the little boy has gone missing. He was only three when the police suspected he was abducted. Another interesting story, is a two-year-old girl went missing two years ago. The cops can't find a trace of her. People suspect it also to be a kidnapping case, but the police can't find any evidence of it. They even went to the extent of searching her home to make sure her parents hadn't done something to her. But what's really interesting is an eight-year-old little girl who went missing only last week. Also no trace of her." "Wow she's pretty! I wouldn't be surprised if it was an abduction." I gave my input as a picture of the missing kid appeared on the screen. We continued listening, "Cops have found no footprints, car tracks, or anything whatsoever. She'd been at a friend's house for a sleepover when during playing hide-and-seek, she couldn't be found anywhere." Dad shut off the TV, "Time to go to bed kids. Kiss me then go." I obediently kissed his cheek quickly and dashed up the stairs to tell Carmen. Missing kid cases always thrilled me and gave me an eerie feeling. I wished they'd come back safe. They were so young! I could just imagine how scary it had to be out there. And if they died, how did they die? Did they notice? Were there shadowy men with a knives pointed at the children's necks? I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling for a long time. What if the monster got them? Was there such a thing as a monster? But that was impossible! I got very scared and turning over on my face, I prayed very hard, until I felt peace and dropped into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Truth or Dare

**Before I post any more chapters, what do you think of it so far? It's bound to get a little more exciting in the future! Tell me what you think of the characters and please tell me if something doesn't seem to make sense or if you think something should be different... Thanks and happy reading:)**

The morning had been rushed since I'd gotten up a little late. I was barely in time! That always drives a little bad type of panicky thrill inside you. I searched for my friends and found Drew sitting by himself, staring at a booklet thingy. He was wearing funky sunglasses like always, only a different pair. I sat down beside him, "So what are you reading?" I leaned over to see. He looked up and smiled. I always love his smiles because he's just so unique. "Something about pine apples I think." He threw it over the seat. "Ready for a History test today?" I already knew the answer. "Nah... I didn't get time to study... Oh my word! What am I gonna do?! My mom's gonna kill me-again!" He suddenly smiled, "I'll just _swing it_." I rolled my eyes and shrugged, no idea how to reply. The bus stopped in front of the school and all of us students began pouring out. I wished I could just shut my ears and brains against the language everywhere. If you didn't use any language, you weren't cool in the school. It made me so frustrated. After school at home, the words would spin around in my head all the time making my head hurt. Anyhow back to school. Today was Tuesday in June 12, 2012. School is gonna end this week Friday. I can't wait! Anyhow, Riffi found us and began talking about a zoo. Apparently her family was going to a zoo this Sunday after Church. Anyhow... I did terrible in History but I did pass! I didn't know that till the very next day though. As I walked through the hallway after a few classes, I looked across and saw Nico being cornered by a few mean dudes. They were taunting him. He didn't say anything but tried to push them away when they tried to touch him. I sighed and watched. I couldn't hear what they were talking about but it was obviously something Nico didn't like. His amber eyes were full of fire but he didn't hit anybody which is how I always remembered him being. Not violent. I wished I could help him, but even if I tried out of my good heartedness, I'd probably end up embarrassing him and with a broken face by the looks of those guys! I tensed as one of the guys kicked Nico in the leg. I wondered if the principal wasn't planning on acting up, but he was nowhere in sight. Suddenly I felt someone behind me I turned around and saw Jack. "Hey is that dude your brother?" He asked. I nodded. He turned around and almost seemed to leave me for a second. Then a very angry Buck stormed up to those guys. Jack came back beside me, "I hope I did the right thing... Maybe he'll need some help." "Thanks... I know he'd wish to die if tried to help him. Buck, is a different story entirely." Buck walked up to them and grabbed one of the guys' shoulder, "Whatcha doin'?" He asked almost casually. "Beatin' up a loser!" He laughed maliciously, then noticed that who he was talking to was not on his side. Buck bloodied up his nose in an instant. Another guy turned and pinned Buck against the wall. But Buck distracted him and wriggled out. Then something strange happened. A guy I'd never seen before came over and fixed the entire thing. He was just as tall as those guys and looked hard to beat in wrestling. He was real cute too. He came over and after a few words, had all the boys cowering away. Jack and Buck came back over to me. I thanked them both for sticking up for Nico. Buck put an arm around my shoulder casually. "Who was that guy?" I wondered referring to the cutey who'd broken up the fight. "A new kid." Drew came up, "Apparently he's been face to face with those guys before. He beat them. He's not violent unless he has to protect the good people. Or that's what he told your sister." "Carmen?" I wondered. "I think he likes her. Does she have a boyfriend?" Drew questioned. "Yep... This will be awkward. But I really don't like her boyfriend. This guy's probably much better. We should hook them up!" I looked excited. "Nope I'm out!" Jack quickly stated. "Aww c'moooon..." I moaned. "Not happening!" Riffi was right behind us. "Well this has been a very interesting Tuesday!" But it wasn't over yet! That evening, me and my sister decided to go for a small walk and talk like we didn't do everyday. "Ok see ya soon Dad!" Carmen called. "See ya girls, be back soon!" Dad yelled back. We were planning on being back before half an hour was spent because it was now 9:26 to be exact, p.m. We walked out the door and began walking. "Carmen, how are you and Howard getting on?" I was really thinking about the new kid in school. Great, I think." Carmen smiled. "I'm your sister, you can be honest!" I really wanted her to say something negative. "Actually it's pretty awesome! Last week, on our one-year anniversary, we went out and had the greatest time ever!" She smiled up at the stars, the breeze ruffled her wavy black hair. "What'ja do?" I wondered. "We went for a movie, a scary one! So we snuggled together at the too-scary parts," She paused to giggle while I turned away to roll my eyes, "And we had dinner! It was very romantic. We talked like we've never talked before. I opened up that night and told him things I've never told him or anybody before. I feel as though I'm at a point where I can really trust him with anything. He's so great and soo cute!" I didn't see what was so cute about him. Sure, he had looks, but not like that other kid! And where was he when Nico was being bullied? I stayed silent. "How about you? Do you have anyone special in your life?" Carmen asked, smiling in a way as though I could tell her anything. I knew I could. I shrugged, "Nope I don't think so." "Aww c'mon! There's a lot of cute guys your age. Let's see... What about Sean? He's cute!" I made a face, "Have you ever been near him? He smells awful!" "How about Dale?" "He's mean and pushy." "Or... Cale?" "Too cocky." "How about Jack?" "He's great, but he's just a friend." I sighed at the thought of my great friends. "Yeah! right... There's Buck and Drew too! They're adorable. What do you think?" "Well Buck's still got some growing up to do! Drew isn't my type. My type of friend of course but nothing more. He needs a different girl. Besides he's too old for me." I shrugged and repeated, "They're just my good friends." "Drew's way older than you?! How's that possible?!" Carmen looked confused. "He's turning sixteen." "Sixteen?!" Carmen gasped. "Yeah... By the end of this year anyhow. I don't easily notice though..." I smiled at the thought of Drew and his strangeness. More interestingness actually. "Yeah he's got something about him. He's very sweet though. So is Buck, although is sister is a pain. She always thinks she's so much better than me." Carmen looked very agitated all of a sudden. "You two should really try to work something out! Though, come to think of it, I don't either really like her. She thinks she's better than everybody. Even Buck! He says he thinks she hates him. She once threw a can at his head when he came into her room." I didn't like Buck's pretty older sister any more than Carmen did. "She poured soda all over my jeans the other day, and declared it was an accident!" Carmen huffed. I patted Carmen on the shoulder, "People are-" "Shhh!" Carmen stopped and grabbed me, "I hear something." We were at a quieter part of the city and it reminded me a little of the story. We stood still as statues but never heard anything else. "Let's go home!" I whispered. "No, I know I heard something!" Carmen insisted. Suddenly we heard it again. A howling cry far far far away. "It sounds like a baby or something." I whispered again. "Yeah... Maybe a toddler. It's not coming from inside these buildings. or anywhere in the city! It's coming from behind the city!" Carmen sounded excited. "Do you think the kid is lunch for the monster?" I was scared now! "Do you seriously believe in monsters? You're pathetic! It anyhow sounds more like miserable crying, than terrified crying. It's very far away though. Maybe someone lives way out there." Carmen smiled at me. "W-what's the time?" I asked. "9:55..." Carmen's face paled, "Dad's gonna be angry!" "If it took us half an hour to get here, how are we gonna get back in five minutes?" I was more afraid of the legend than Dad, right now. We began running back. Carmen got tired real soon and insisted on walking. I didn't wanna walk alone just as much as I didn't want Carmen to walk alone so I slowed down too. In the distance, I saw our house lights. It looked so welcoming. "It's a minute over 10:00 now!" Carmen's voice shook and I knew right then and there, that she was as afraid of the monster as I was. "You are scared of the monster!" I said, almost triumphantly. "At night in the dark almost anything is believable. Tomorrow I'll see just how silly all this is!" But she looked uneasily at the empty streets. There was absolutely nobody in sight. Not even a cop, even though they were supposed to keep watch and make sure nobody walked the streets at night. Suddenly we heard a rustle in one of the bush. Something black emerged. But it was small. It passed under a light, giving away white stripes. "Skunk." Carmen half-whispered, half-snickered. I didn't like the skunk either though, so we crossed the carless road to the other side and kept walking. Lights were turning off, making everything seem so much more lonely. But finally we stepped onto the porch of our house, only to find it locked, almost making me panic. I reached over and pushed the doorbell over and over again. I heard running and the door opened. Dad looked as though he were expecting us to be half-eaten. "I thought it was an emergency by the sound of the doorbell!" He opened the door wider. "Sorry..." I stepped in gratefully. "It's after ten!" Dad looked actually angry. "I'm real sorry! We lost track of the time! We tried to get back in time but, we couldn't." Carmen looked truly repentant. "I know... Next time I'll only allow you girls on a walk if the time is 9:00. No later." He hugged us before letting us run up to our room. I thought about the walk a long long time while laying in bed. I was scared for the little kid crying far far away. I began to pray quietly, "Dear God, only you know what's really going on. Please protect us from the monster or whatever it is. And especially the little kid we heard. I'm scared for him. Or her. Please look after him, or her. Thanks for keeping me and Carmen from being eaten today. Amen." I dropped off to sleep pretty soon afterward.

*******************

June 13, 2012, Wednesday

It was afterschool, when I had to go to this girl I hardly knew's birthday party. She was turning fifteen and she was inviting only girls fifteen an under because sixteen-year-olds apparently think they're so much better than the younger kids-that's what she said-and no boys, since we were supposed to have a sleepover. Me and Riffi were gonna be there today. Nico was driving us since Dad made him because he needed to do something useful for once-that's what Dad said. We climbed out of the car, waved at Nico, and rang the doorbell. I really was not looking forward to this event, but Heather came to the door and invited us in, with a giant smile. "Hello girls! I'm so glad you could come! Sit down in the _parlour_ and put your presents with the other presents." We walked through the giant fancy house to that _parlou_r and plopped down on the carpet with some other girls. There were a lot of girls actually. Some on couches, some on the floor. They were all talking at the same time about millions of different things. Finally Heather invited us all into their carpeted basement. "Let's have an ice-breaker since most of us don't know each other. how about some karaoke?" She suggested. I shivered a little. Riffi didn't look nervous, though probably because she had an awesome voice. "I have a karaoke machine, but, we're alotta kids with different songs and stuff so we'll use Dad's laptop. He's got Internet and YouTube has everything. We'll just hook it up to the big speakers. I've got a mike too. So who's first? Let's have the girl who comes up, say her name, age, song choice and whatever else necessary. Whoever makes fun of anyone will go upstairs and help my mom make a snack. This isn't a competition, just a game. So who's first again?" Heather looked over us girls. "How bout you? This was your idea." One of the girls suggested. "Good point. Alright my name is Heather, I'm fifteen and my song choice is I'll Try, because I'm growing up, and I don't wanna." Heather sang the song with feeling and looked like she was enjoying herself which was much more important than great singing. But she wasn't bad, just normal. After that, one of the more confident girls volunteered. She sang Lady Gaga's Born this Way, which she performed beautifully. After that, slowly the girls began raising their hands for their chance to shine on stage. Everyone from the nerd to the cheerleader, all equals. So many different types of song choices. From "Imagine" by John Lennon, to "Want U Back" by Cher Lloyd. Finally Riffi went up. "I'm Raffaela, and I'm fourteen years old, and I've got a rather unusual song choice. I'll be singing Angel." I knew that although Riffi wanted to be a pop singer rather than an opera singer, she was extremely talented in opera and so that was what she was singing for now. Although normal teenage girls would laugh at such music, everyone was silent while Riffi sang. They all knew her voice was special. "Thank you Riffi. We'll be taking a small break for cake and ice-cream. The girls cheered and got up as Heather's mom carried in the birthday snack. "Hi girls, it's great to have to here, celebrating Heather's fifteenth birthday. She's blessed to have so many friends. It's nice to gather together as equals to have some fun. Let's do something to honor the birthday girl although the birthday girl hates it. Let's sing her a birthday song." So we sang "Happy Birthday" while casting mischievous grins at the blushing Heather. Then we sat down in a large circle on the floor of the spacious basement. We all kept the lively conversation going. Sometimes a girl insulted the other, but it was mainly nice talk. I was almost sure though, that something dramatic would happen ruining a part of the sleepover. "What do you think is wrong with that creepy guy in school?" Bee began. "What creepy guy?" Sandra wondered. "Well the depressed, _creepy_ guy. He's cute enough, I have to give him that much, but he's so quiet, and depressed. He was surrounded by bullies again today but he didn't do anything. He just shoved them away when they touched him until Lemuel saved his hide." Bee shook her head. I perked up feeling defensive. "I heard he lost his mom four years ago. Do you think it's still bothering him?" Penny suggested. "But it's been four years! He needs to get over it." Riffi spoke up, "I spoze you've never lost a parent. You might be a little cautious about who you jump to conclusions about. Why don't you just ask his sister?" Everyone was little stunned for a second, not sure what Riffi meant. "His sister _Izabelle_!" She put her hand on my shoulder. I get very very defensive when people insult my family or friends!. I pressed my lips together, squinted my eyes and glared at Bee. She turned bright red, "Hey I'm sorry for anything I said Belle! I didn't know." "So if you knew, you would've saved it for when I was gone?" I couldn't help it. "Why so defensive? Brothers are disgusting." Macy another rich popular girl shrugged. "You don't understand. I don't care how annoying and disgusting my siblings may be, it doesn't give you the right to speak about them that way." I stared at the floor. Freda's eyes were round, "Why make such a big deal? She didn't say anything real bad about him." "She called him creepy and depressed," Ally pointed out. "Maybe he isn't creepy but admit it, he seems depressed." Macy looked very innocent, "But it's understandable..." Before I replied, Heather stepped in to calm down the situation, "Let's avoid gossiping please. Next time we can be more careful with our words. Bee didn't mean to hurt anyone. Everyone is special and Nico is part of everyone. Would you like to tell us a bit about him, Belle?" She smiled at me. "Nico is unique, I know. I guess I don't blame you for wondering. He's become different since Mom's passing. It was a shock to all of us. I don't know if that's the reason he is the way he is, but it's definitely part of it. I think that if any of you lost your mom, and maybe some of you have, you would always feel something empty in your home. If you never got the chance to heal, you'd still be hurting." I was glad to see that I'd made sense to most of the girls. "Let's get back to solos!" Heather jumped up and placed her plate on a table nearby. "But we just ate!" Macy complained. "Okay... Let's do modeling!" She ran over to a door in the basement wall and opened it. It was full of racks with outfits of every type. In the corner was a case with every type of make-up, hair items, and combs and brushes. "We even have a model runway! We borrowed it from Uncle Mark and Aunt Esther." Heather pressed a remote and two big sliding doors parted revealing a lit up runway with seats at the sides. Everyone cheered and got to work making each other pretty. Me and Riffi of course teamed up to style each other. I never usually did this type of thing but surprisingly I found it fun! Riffi was an awesome partner because she knew exactly what looks good on people no matter who they are. So when she finished me, I must admit, I thought I was kind of pretty! I made Riffi tell me exactly what she wanted to wear and how she wanted her hair. Make-up I'm okay with since Carmen often makes me help her with that if there was something she couldn't do herself. Every girl was changed from head to toe. Everyone was so unique and awesome. It took ages to finish dressing up but we eventually did and sat down. Heather's mom and sister came to watch us parade up and down the runway. We had five line up at a time while the others watched. My turn finally came. I'd never modeled before, but I'd seen it on TV. But just before I went, I panicked and turned to the girl behind me. "What am I supposed to do up there?" I asked. It was Macy who was behind me. It shocked me a little because Macy never was a very nice girl to losers like me. But surprisingly she was nice enough, "Just hold your head up, walk with confidence, walk with one foot placed right before the other instead of beside each other like normal people walk. Oh, and push out your hips as you walk. Feel free to put your hand on your hip if you wanna. Especially if you wanna pose at the end of the runway." "Thank you Macy!" I looked relieved. "Okay Jeanette is coming back so you better go ... NOW!" She slightly pushed me. I tossed back my short hair and began my model-walk, remembering what Macy said. My hand rested on my hip, which I pushed out as I walked. My steps were with one foot in front of the other instead of side-by-side. Everyone was friendly and clapped for me when I went off. I felt so good! When Riffi went on, she was awesome! She looked fantastic! She looked like she'd modeled before. I think even Macy looked a little jealous! Although I think she tried to cover it up. But if Macy's jealous, then the thing she's jealous of is definitely awesome. "Alright how about we now play 'Truth or Dare'?" Heather suggested. Everyone agreed. We sat down in a large circle. Heather decided to start, "Truth or Dare, Candace?" "Truth!" She looked very excited. So with the song 'Girls just Wanna Have Fun' by Miley Cyrus playing in the background, Candace had to name up all the crushes she's ever had. She turned to Macy, "Truth or Dare?" "Da-no-Truth!" Macy stuttered. "What's one thing your jealous of Izabelle for?" Candace smiled. Macy blushed, "I spoze that she has so many people who care about her. Her friends and family... They're ready to listen to her and pay interest in whatever she has to say which isn't just all about cool stuff, trust me... And that Jack is one of your friends. He's soo cute!" I was a little surprised that there was actually anything Macy was jealous of me for. I shot her a smile and she barely returned it. "Alright Belle, I'm going straight to you. Truth or dare?" Macy looked intensely at me. "Dare!" I felt a rush of excitement. "Alright, I want you to kiss Drew. On his lips!" She looked happy with her dare.

**There it is! The second chapter... I'm a little nervous about submitting this story but I hope you will like it:) I'm gonna submit the third chapter some time soon too unless you'd rather I didn't. Oh who cares I might anyhow:) Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3 A Walk of No Returning

**Okay I thought I'd wait longer before uploading the third chapter but I couldn't resist! I actually have the entire story finish and I'm working on a sequel so someone better start reading this soon! :o Anyhow enjoy! **

"Bu-but he's just my friend!" I protested. "C'mon! You picked dare..." Macy begged. "We're almost three years apart! I'm thirteen and he's almost sixteen. It's probably illegal for us to like each other, and to kiss him I have to like him." I explained. "Just kiss him!" Macy sounded impatient now. "That's not a dare I can actually do now anyhow! And it's so gross!" This was horrible! "Just do it!" Macy slapped her hand on the carpeted floor. I stayed silent then. All the girls giggled. "Alright Amber, truth or dare?" I lamely asked. "Dare." She was hoping I'd dare her to kiss someone too. I motioned for her to come to me and whispered, "I dare you to slap some cake into Macy's face. The piece with the most icing!" She nodded and got up to the table. "Oh wow wild dare! Eating cake?!" Tosha rolled her eyes. Amber came back with the cake and smashed it perfectly into Macy's face. "Heeey!" She yelled. "Belle dared me to!" Amber quickly shifted the blame to me. I just smiled at Macy. Because everyone else was laughing, Macy smiled about it before going to the washroom to wash it off. Truth or Dare ended eventually and solos were back on. And I got a turn, "Okay I can't think of any song! But my name is Belle and I'm thirteen." Riffi suddenly got an idea, "Sing the song you wrote!" Everyone agreed whole heartedly. "I don't know..." I shrugged. "Just do it!" Bizzy growled from the back of the room. "Okay, okay!" I looked a little shocked. "Wait do you need music?" Heather wondered. "I've got some awesome friends and they put together the music for me and put it on YouTube." I smiled and searched it out. The music and song were made to fit my voice so everyone enjoyed it. Especially cuz it was probably the type of music all teens listen to in our school. It even had a rapping part! As soon as I finished Heather got up and came forward. I turned to go back down to sit but she pulled me back, "So who's the boy you were singing about?" I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue at her, playfully. Finally everyone had sung a solo. "Let's find out what our names mean!" Heather opened searched on Internet for names. We eventually took turns showering and spread out our sleeping-bags for bedtime. We had a little snack, and talked. I knew I was gonna fall asleep soon so I brushed my teeth quick and lay down in my sleeping bag. Although a lot of the girls were still talking, I dropped off to sleep.

*****************  
June 14, 2012, Thursday  
We had to do a lot of tests and finals today. We're not done yet though! We've got tomorrow yet. Then time's up! My sister will be one of the graduates out of high school. Naturally I was dead tired after that day. But my friends weren't! Buck was full of energy as usual, "Hey we should go for a casual walk tonight!" "I know what you want." I muttered. "No! We'll go at nine, just like you said your dad said." He turned back to the other kids. "Lemme guess... Stay out for an hour?" Jack rolled his eyes. "Nah..." Buck said, although the disappointment on his face gave away that he really wished we would. My eyes connected with Drew for a second. Normally I wouldn't think about it but today it shocked me. I thought about the kiss. I felt my cheeks turn crimson. Drew had absolutely no idea what had come over me, so he just shot me a normal sweet Drewish smile and turned back to the conversation. I felt like hitting myself. No matter what Macy said, me and Drew would only ever be just friends. I didn't like like him and he didn't like like me. I'd just push aside any thoughts. Any feelings would only mess up mine and Drew's friendship. "Okay okay Buck! Stop begging and talking. We'll go on that walk with you, won't we guys?" Riffi gave in. "Why not?" I smiled at Buck. He looked delighted when Drew and Jack agreed. I got off the bus after saying bye to Buck and Riffi. Jack and Drew were already at their own homes. I knew that Buck and Riffi would argue the rest of the way. I smiled and ran up to our house and dashed in. "Hey Dad!" I grabbed a slice of poppy-seed bread. Nico and Carmen came in after me. "Nicholas! I have to speak with you!" Dad sounded serious. He didn't send me and Carmen away though so it couldn't be too bad. Nico didn't look alarmed at all. "I got a call from your teachers. You're doing terrible in school! Your grades are bad. Only if you pass every test tomorrow, you'll pass your grade. Summer school doesn't sound fun, does it?" Dad tried to make eye connection with Nico, but Nico didn't connect. "So I want you to study today all day! I want you to pass tomorrow! Get it?" Nico shrugged and looked disinterested out the window. "I asked you something! I want a yes or no answer. No nodding, shrugging or shaking your head. Tell me yes or no. Do you get it?" Dad was really upset! "Yes." Nico looked back at Dad, although still not making eye-contact. "Thank you. I'll check in on you now and then. Just wait a sec." Dad filled a cup with milk and took a saucer with poppy-seed bread. He handed Nico his backpack that he slung around his shoulder. "Here Nick." Dad smiled a little and handed him the snack. Nico took it wordlessly and went up the stairs to go study. Carlos was home already since his school ends before our school. Most of what I did that day was study for tomorrow's test, watch a movie with Carlos, eat supper, etc. Evening came and the doorbell rang. Dad opened it. Riffi, Jack, Buck and Drew were all standing there. "Is Belle home?" Riffi asked, "We're going for a little walk!" "Oh sure... I spoze it's 8:58 so it's fine." Dad left the door open and went over to the stairs. Pretty soon I heard him holler for me. I jumped off my bed and dashed down the stairs to the door. Slipping into my flip-flops, I followed them out. "Be back before ten!" Dad called. I waved back at him and off we were! "This is kind of boring... It isn't even dark out!" Buck complained. "Why do you like scary stuff so much?" I wondered. "It gives me a thrill." Buck replied. Jack sighed, "Someday you won't find it so thrilling. Fantasy scary things are fun to imagine, but when they become realistic, it's not fun anymore." "Whatever Jack." Was the reply. "I'm glad it's not dark!" Drew looked very happy. But since it was after nine o-clock by now, the sun was setting. We walked for a long time, talking all the time. It took longer than me and Carmen normally take to walk, and we take long. But with five kids, and all of us something exciting to say, it did take a while. And so it was getting pretty dark when we wanted to go back. We were about where me and Carmen had walked till. I wanted to tell them about it. "Know what?" I stopped. Everyone stopped too and turned to face me. "Two nights ago, me and Carmen were right here-but it was a little later. We heard a baby way way far away." "So?" Buck shrugged. "The baby noises weren't coming from the city. They were coming from beyond!" I felt a little shiver. "It could've been the wind making it seem that way." Drew suggested. "Nope. No wind. Only a little breeze." "A baby?" Riffi wondered. "Well more like a toddler." I corrected myself. "Wait-I hear it!" Jack signaled for us to be quiet. Sure enough, the same tired, miserable cries, I'd heard two days ago. "That's it!" I whispered. "Maybe he's lost!" Riffi sounded very sad at the thought. "Let's go back. It's 9:40." Drew sounded a little uneasy. "No..." Jack suddenly snapped back to the present, "We've gotta find the kid." "Are you crazy? I thought you were the smart one." Riffi rolled her eyes. "I am! But we've gotta find the kid! What if you were out there and nobody wanted to go look after you?" Jack pointed out. "There's a cop, let's go ask him!" Drew suggested. We agreed and went over to him. I decided to talk to him, "Hey umm... There's something we thought you should know about." The cop looked quite suspicious, "Yeah like the fact that you kids should begin going home?" "Uhhh nooo... There's this kid. I heard him first two days ago when me and my sister went for a walk around this time. And he's still crying!" I was relieved to be speaking to a grown up. "I'm sure it's nothing. Now go home, and we'll investigate." But I knew they wouldn't, "Please?! Just come listen!" The cop sighed, "If I do, will you stop bothering me?" We nodded. The cop followed us across the road to the other side-walk where the houses stopped and we could look straight to the woods. We were all very quiet. There was no sound at all. We waited a while until the cop checked his watch, "Sorry kids I think-" "Shhh!" Raffaela suddenly hissed. Everyone shushed up again. Sure enough, we heard the tired but desperate cries of a small child. "I'm sorry... That's beyond the borders! It would be suicide to go there. That kid is doomed. We'll try to locate him in the morning if we can. But it's too dangerous tonight!" The cop turned to go. "But what if the kid dies?" I wondered. "He or she will be in a better place." "What if he can't die?" Buck asked quietly. The way he said it drove shivers up and down my spine. The cop waved and left. I sighed, "Well that's it..." "We have to go find'im." Jack insisted. "No way!" Drew shook his head quickly. "It's not ten yet... Maybe we can run get the kid and come back." "It's 9:47." Riffi reminded him. "We'll just move faster than we've ever moved before. If you're not coming, I'm going by myself." Jack began walking. Nobody really knew what to do. I rushed after him and grabbed his shoulder to stop him, "Why's it so important to you?" "I just think of my brother and sister back home. That kid is probably someone's little sibling, and someone's baby. Think about Carlos. Would you go if that out there was him?" Jack studied me. Something yanked at my heart then. I would kill any monster that would stand in the way of me getting back to Carlos if he were lost. I nodded. "And Riffi? If Mitzi or Emilie was out there? Wouldn't you go?" Jack walked over to her. She nodded wordlessly too. "Okay I know you guys don't have any little siblings, but can't you imagine what it would be like?" Jack turned to Drew and Buck. "I'm in." Buck raised his hand. But it obviously wasn't because of imagining a baby stuck in the woods... He was in it for adventure. Drew shifted staring at the concrete. Riffi went over to Jack and whispered, "If we go, he won't have a choice but to follow. He's embarrassed about it, but I'll tell you, he's got a childish fear of the dark and he won't be going home alone." Jack nodded and began walking over the field, "Well we're going, you either stay or follow." Anyhow we all ended up walking together toward the patch of woods in the distance. It was pitch dark outside and I was scared. But I hid it. I knew everyone else was scared too. Although we should probably be running, I think we were too scared to. Finally, after what seemed like forever, we entered the woods. It was soo dark in there! And we kept hearing twigs snap, leaves rustle and other spooky stuff. It kept us on edge. Suddenly a bunch of twigs near us snapped. Then again, and again. Always coming nearer. Something was coming! Everyone sort of froze. "C'mon we gotta keep going!" Jack whispered. "Or we should head back!" Drew suggested. After a hesitant pause, Jack agreed, "Okay." We all turned around and began going back. But in a few minutes, we ended up in the same place we were before. "Aww shoot... Hey let's go this way!" Buck decided. We wordlessly followed him. We ended up in an open place this time. It was an old camp site! I felt the blood drain from my face. There was a torn, but standing, tent. It looked so familiar. Nobody else thought of it. "Let's stop here and start a fire." Jack took over. We were glad to have someone take charge. Drew tripped over something and tumbled to the ground, which was not unusual. We giggled and Jack pulled him up, "Hey look!" He pointed at what Drew had tripped on. It was cloth. Torn up pajamas. Riffi fearfully took my hand. I felt her tremble so I squeezed her. But nobody knew how much worse I felt inside. I was sure I knew this campsite! "Let's make the fire!" Drew hurried over to the spot that had been prepared for fires. There was hardly any wood left. "Does anyone know how to make a fire without matches or a lighter?" Jack looked at us hopefully. Slowly Buck raised his hand, "My Dad and I used to go camping, and we forgot matches one time, so Dad tried to show me how to make a fire without them. You'll like to know I sucked." "Well try." Jack handed him two dry sticks. Buck knelt down beside the fire-place and began working. Riffi and Drew checked out the tent while me and Jack began looking for more wood. We had to go a slight way into the woods for the best wood. "Do you think the monster is real?" I asked, remembering. "There's one thing for sure-there's no such thing as a monster. And whatever it is, goes out to the city, after ten, so I think we'll be fine." That sounded so good and made me feel better. "This'll be like camping out!" Jack sounded actually cheerful. "Yep." I tried to do the same. "Hey guess what! I have a small flashlight in my pocket! Isn't that fortunate?" Jack pulled it out and began shining it around. "That's definitely better!" I agreed. Suddenly I fell over something. Jack sighed and yanked me up, "I thought Drew was the clumsy one." I snickered. Jack shone the light at whatever I'd fallen over. Three half rotted, half eaten corpses lay there. I gasped and backed away. "So that's what stinks!" Jack groaned, still shining it at them, "I'm guessing those were the campers." I began to tremble but I forced myself to look. They were all women. It had probably been a few years, judging by the fact that they were rotting in some places. But not much actually. But they'd been badly bitten in places. One lady didn't even look like a lady. Her face was black from old blood. Her nose was missing too. The other lady's clothes must've been the pajamas Drew had tripped over because she was so naked that Jack was uncomfortable looking at her. She had ribs sticking out of her stomach. And black blood everywhere. But it was the other lady that almost made me die right there and then. Her face features were beautiful although dead. A black streak trailed down the side of her mouth. Her clothes were torn and rotting on her broken body. The pajamas were familiar. I remembered always snuggling up next to her in those soft pjs as a baby girl. "Mom?!" I whispered.

**Please write reviews! I really want to hear from you!**


End file.
